


Tokyo Stories #1

by Plumasicera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background IwaOi - Freeform, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, idiots being idiots, nudity?, text!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumasicera/pseuds/Plumasicera
Summary: AU in which Seijoh4 are living together in Tokyo. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki are in uni. Oikawa has gone pro. Matsukawa─Actually nobody really knows what Matsukawa does.Chaos ensues._______________________________________Hanamaki has changed the group’s name tomakkis rescue squad[10:07] hanamaki: hey nerds[10:07] hanamaki: i locked myself out in teh balcony lol[10:07] hanamaki: pls send hel p
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Tokyo Stories #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. It's short and dumb and probably not that funny but I needed to de-stress and I wanted to try a different style and I LOVE these four idiots being idiots, so... Here we are!

_> Hanamaki has changed the group’s name to _makkis rescue squad

[10:07] hanamaki: hey nerds

[10:07] hanamaki: i locked myself out in teh balcony lol

[10:07] hanamaki: pls send hel p

[10:07] hanamaki: not joking im only in my underwea r

[10:08] hanamaki: anyone coming home soon????

[10:11] oikawa: What the hell Makki

[10:11] oikawa: What do you mean you locked yourself out???

[10:12] hanamaki: DUH

[10:12] hanamaki: i mean i locke d myself out

[10:14] hanamaki: pls help? its fckng cold

[10:15] oikawa: Of course its fucking cold its december and youre naked you dipshit

[10:15] hanamaki: excusE YOU im not naked

[10:15] hanamaki: [image attached]

[10:16] oikawa: aRE THOSE MY BOXERS????????

[10:16] oikawa: MAKKI WHAT THE FUCK

[10:22] hanamaki: …

[10:22] hanamaki: yyeah well w hat about that rescue?

[10:22] oikawa: Why are you wearing my fuckin g boxers

[10:22] oikawa: And what the fuck were you doing half naked in the fucking balcony

[10:22] oikawa: Why did you have your phone with you but not a fucking sweater

[10:25] oikawa: MAKKI

  
  


[10:36] hanamaki: jeez

[10:36] hanamaki: i couldnt find that jumper i like

[10:36] hanamaki: u know 

[10:36] hanamaki: the fluffy gray o ne

[10:37] oikawa: MY fluffy gray one you mean????

[10:37] hanamaki: yea h that one

[10:37] hanamaki: wheres it????

[10:42] oikawa:

[10:43] oikawa: I cant

[10:44] hanamaki: seriously now when r u coming hom e?? im freezin g

[10:48] oikawa: Makki i have a match in 90 minutes im in fucking Nagoya

[10:48] hanamaki: wtf man

[10:48] hanamaki: thats like 3 hours away fro m here !!!

[10:49] oikawa: NO SHIT SHERLOCK

[10:50] hanamaki: well imnot dying out here in ur fckng underwea r

[10:50] hanamaki: wheres iwaizumi???????

[10:52] oikawa: He has a class until 11:15

[10:52] hanamaki: aww 

[10:52] hanamaki: c ute

[10:52] oikawa: Where is Mattsun???

[10:52] hanamaki: dunno. hes not answering his phone

[10:53] oikawa: Call him again?

[10:58] oikawa: Makki?

[11:00] oikawa: Did you find him?

[11:04] oikawa: God im so going to kill you when i come back

[11:12] hanamaki: sORRY SORRY SRRY

[11:12] hanamaki: i was talking w my sis

[11:12] hanamaki: battery abput to die lol 4%

[11:13] hanamaki: so

[11:13] hanamaki: any ideas??

[11:14] oikawa: Just call the firefighters

[11:14] hanamaki: n have them barging in????

[11:14] hanamaki: noway

[11:14] hanamaki: i m a brokn college student imnot paying for a nww door

[11:14] oikawa: Then ask them to rescue you with a ladder i dont f care

[11:15] hanamaki: what the hewll

[11:15] hanamaki: no

[11:15] hanamaki: im in my underwear i don t wanna b rescued like this every1 will see me!

[11:15] oikawa: Actually you are in MY underwear

[11:15] oikawa: You can keep it btw

[11:16] hanamaki: thx

[11:17] hanamaki: wait

[11:17] hanamaki: i see some highscholers

[11:17] hanamaki: im gonnaask 4 hel p

[11:17] oikawa: Makki

[11:18] oikawa: Makki waht the fuck

[11:18] oikawa: Makki tell me youre not shouting half naked at som e kids

[11:18] oikawa: Makki youre going to get arrested ffs

[11:18] oikawa: I swear im fucking killing you

[11:19] iwaizumi: the fuck

[11:19] iwaizumi: 70 new messages you morons

[11:19] iwaizumi: what did i say about blowing up my phone

[11:21] iwaizumi: MAKKI I SWEAR TO GOD

[11:21] iwaizumi: HOW CAN YPU BE SO STUPID FOR FUCKS SAKE

[11:21] iwaizumi: IM NOT ENDING UP ON THE NEWS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ASS

[11:23] hanamaki: chill my men

[11:23] hanamaki: kids were cool. wanted to see the firefighters2

[11:25] iwaizumi: SO SOME 12YO ARE SMARTER THAN YOU

[11:25] iwaizumi: WOW.

[11:25] iwaizumi: SHOCKING.

[11:26] hanamaki: yeah well i already said i mnot calling them

[11:26] hanamaki: BUT they gave me an idea

[11:26] oikawa: Makki istg

[11:26] oikawa: I have to go but you better be out of there when i finish or ill eviscerate you

[11:26] iwaizumi: what idea

[11:26] hanamaki: dang

[11:26] hanamaki: kinky

[11:26] iwaizumi: WHAT IDEA

[11:27] hanamaki: u r one lucky man iwaizumi

[11:27] iwaizumi: im on my way

[11:27] iwaizumi: DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID YPU SHITHEAD

[11:27] hanamaki: dnt worry mates

[11:27] oikawa: Stupider you mean

[11:27] hanamaki: im gonna jump

[11:27] oikawa: mAKKI WTF

[11:27] iwaizumi: NO????????

[11:27] oikawa: WE LIVE IN A 4FLOOR

[11:27] iwaizumi: HANAMAKI YOU BETTER DIE BECAUSE OTHERWISE IM GOINT TO KILLL YOU

[11:27] oikawa: Im calling him

[11:28] oikawa: Hes not answering

[11:28] iwaizumi: matsukawa neither

[11:28] iwaizumi: ISTFG

[11:28] iwaizumi: okay

[11:28] iwaizumi: go focus on your game

[11:28] iwaizumi: ill handle this

[11:28] oikawa: You sure?

[11:28] iwaizumi: yeah

[11:28] iwaizumi: yeah dont worry

[11:29] iwaizumi: destroy them

[11:29] oikawa: Of fucking curse

[11:29] oikawa: You too when you find them

[11:29] iwaizumi: trust me i will

[11:30] iwaizumi: love you

[12:14] iwaizumi: makki where tf are you

[12:14] iwaizumi: do i have to bail you

[12:15] iwaizumi: ...or check in with the hospitals

[12:18] iwaizumi: the front door is ok where the hell are you?????

[12:20] iwaizumi: tell me you didnt fcking jump

[12:37] iwaizumi: fuck makki

[12:39] iwaizumi: i have to go back i have a class i cant miss

[12:39] iwaizumi: let us know youre not dead okay?

[13:38] hanamaki: sHIT SORRY

[13:38] hanamaki: my phone died

[13:38] hanamaki: ofc i didnt jump from a 4 sttry building im not fucking nuts???????

[13:39] hanamaki: i jmped to hatoyama ojisans balcony

[13:39] hanamaki: super cool man btw. he let me in n lent me clothes

[13:39] hanamaki: he even called his niece to come n bring me an iphon echarger

[13:39] hanamaki: shes suuuper cool 2

[13:39] hanamaki: we r having some tea rn

[13:39] hanamaki: so

[13:40] hanamaki: everythings fine

[13:40] hanamaki: im really sorry i worried you

[13:46] iwaizumi: god fuck im so glad you are alright

[13:46] iwaizumi: youre dead btw

[13:48] hanamaki: wait

[13:48] hanamaki: what

[13:48] iwaizumi: enjoy your tea, its gonna be your fucking last meal

[13:48] iwaizumi: bye

[13:48] hanamaki: why

[13:50] hanamaki: iwaizumi????

[14:02] oikawa: You had it coming, honestly

[14:02] hanamaki: u too??????

[16:07] matsukawa: bro

[16:07] matsukawa: cool 👍🏻

[16:08] matsukawa: got hr numbr ?

[16:10] oikawa: Well, HELLO

[16:10] oikawa: How nice of you to come and offer your help in this time of despair

[16:13] matsukawa: [audio 00:04]

[16:13] matsukawa: [audio 00:08]

[16:14] matsukawa: [audio 00:03]

[16:14] iwaizumi: the fuck do you mean you were sleeping??

[16:14] oikawa: Sleeping as in in your own room???? In our house??????????

[16:15] matsukawa: was tired

[16:15] oikawa: How could you not notice hanamaki in the fckng balcony??????

[16:15] matsukawa: :(

[16:15] matsukawa: idk :(

[16:16] matsukawa: he didnt shout or sme shit :(

[16:16] hanamaki: fuck u r right man :(

[16:16] hanamaki: i totally should have

[16:16] hanamaki: next time i surel y will

[16:16] matsukawa: :)

[16:17] iwaizumi: WHY THERE HAS TO BE A NEXT TIME

[16:17] oikawa:

[16:17] oikawa: I cant. I’m leaving.

[16:17] oikawa: Goodbye.

[16:17] matsukawa: 👋🏻

[16:17] hanamaki:

[16:17] hanamaki: dibs on his briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
